The present disclosure relates to a latch mechanism for releasably latching or holding a first member with respect to a second member in a structure. The latch mechanism includes a bolt assembly, mounting brackets, and a locking trigger. The latch mechanism also includes a rotatable locking cam for providing retention of the bolt assembly in a latched or locked condition.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.